imperiumofftopicumfandomcom-20200213-history
Red Alert IOT/Rules (game)
There are no neutrals, only Allies or Soviets. Our Chat....thing Introduction Welcome to Red Alert IOT, a grand strategy IOT based on the first Red Alert game. Alliances United Nations (Allies): The Allies have access to fast-striking units and powerful infantry specialists such as the Spy and Thief, along with the Medic and Field Mechanic who have the power to give a unit that lost a battle a second chance. Communist International (Warsaw Pact): Comitern has access to slow moving, juggernaut units such as the Heavy and Mammoth Tank. They also have access to powerful air units. Deserters (Not Selectable): These are units that have fled their country's army. The only way to take down Deserters is through military might. However, bribing a deserter unit to go after another nearby player isn't entirely out of the question....in any case, these units have their own stockpile of cash and in the longrun can be quite an annoyance. Warlords (Not selectable): Desertion is a problem in war. Some Deserting units gain enough political power and influence to start carving out their own little fiefdoms. It should be noted that Warlords are isolationist but will fight for the highest bidder. Also, since they're not part of a faction, wiping them out doesn't matter towards the end-game victory. BStarting Out/B Make your nation. Select 30 territories. Pick your capital (this is where you free buildings will be created). Pick your faction. Constructing Buildings/Units You can only construct one building per construction yard. Units cost money and require the creation of certain buildings. How many buildings you have limit how many units you can build per turn. If you have one War Factory for instance, you can only build one vehicle per turn. Four barracks? You can build four infantry per turn. Attacking/Defending Units aren't pooled, they're placed on the map in the building they're created. In other words, a rifle infantry create from a barracks in Ohio....will be Ohio. To attack a force on the map, you must send your units against the defending unit. Your attack orders should be a bit detailed (I.E, tell me the order of battle for your units at least). Defenders, you should probably send me a PM detailing defense doctrines (do you want your defense structures to defend first or units or a combination?) Units have ZoC. Entering an enemy unit's ZoC will reduce movement of your unit by 2 unless you're moving in to attack the unit. If the Attack Loses: When a unit is defeated in combat, there's a 75% chance it survives. After that, there is a 75% chance it can do the following. The other 25% will be captured "become Prisoners of War". Orderly Retreat: This is the one I'll default to most of the time. An orderly retreat means that all the survivors go back to the launching point territory. Rout: You have to have lost the battle badly if this happens. If your forces are routed, at most only half of the surviving forces will return to the launching-point territory. Some units will become Deserters and Bandits while others will go to any adjacent territory free territory (that isn't owned by the enemy). Deserters are NOT fun to have around. They basically roam around, trying to survive and make money. The only ways to respond to Deserters is either negotiating with them or capturing/destroying them. ----- This is the same case if Defenders lose, only the Defenders will retreat to "defendable" territory unless there's an order from the player to go somewhere else. Trade Nations can trade with one another. Over land, this requires a cargo truck. Player A will send his cargo truck from his capital to the capital of the nation he's trading with. When Player A's truck reaches the capital, Player B generates 10% of the amount of ore Player A generates. When the truck comes back, Player A generates 10% of what Player B makes. Naval trade is more lucrative. This involves building a freighter (costs $20 each and can only be built in sub pens/naval yards). Send the freighter to another nation's port (unless the territories are really close to another on land, in which case don't do that), and it's t he same same as land trade only with 30%. BIf a nation lacks an ore refinery and the money to buy one or a subpen/naval yard, players can instead trade with it's capital with either freighters or cargo trucks. In that case, however, the bonuses are 15%/5% instead of 30%/10% for naval/land trade./B Refineries On normal ore deposits: Refineries cost $140. Upgrades cost $60. Each new upgrade increases ore output by 50. On gem deposits: Costs are the same for the building and upgrades. However, the refinery starts of generating $200 and each upgrade increases it by 100 to a maximum of 1000 per turn. Silos can fill up fast. Keep that in mind. Introducing Roads, Railways, and Highways Movement of all units reduced to 3. Building this infrastructure doesn't require CY's build which mean you can build as many as you want a turn. Roads: Cost $10 each. Traveling along a road boosts speed. Railways: Costs $20 each. Traveling along a railway GREATLY increases speed. Highways: Costs $20 each. Traveling along faster than road, slower than railroad. These add 5% defensive bonus in territories they're built in. Aiding Other Players and No-Building Rule Players may send money to other players. Players can not gift units. If a nation has no buildings, the player can request a free ore silo from the GM if at peace. Warsaw Pact Buildings and Unit Premier Support Buildings Power Plants: Provides 50 Power. Costs $50. Soviet players start with one. Advanced Power Plants: Provides 150 Power. $100. Requires Tech Center. Ore Refinery: Drains 15 power. Costs $140. Generates 100 Credits a turn. Only one can be built in a territory. Can be upgraded to produce an extra 50 for $60 credits.. Can hold up to 1000 credits with the excess automatically going to ore silos. Soviet players start with one. Ore Silo: Costs $25 Can store up to 1000 credits each. Radar Dome: Drains 25 Power. Costs $100 +5% bonus for troops fighting around Dome. Reveals enemy units around the Dome. Service Depot: Drains 15 Power. Costs $30. +5% bonus for vehicles fighting around Depot. Technology Center: Drains 100 Power. Costs $130. Unlocks advanced units and buildings and possible technologies. Requires Radar Dome. Construction Buildings Construction Yard: Costs $100. Allows you to build an extra building per turn. Barracks: Requires 10 Power. Costs $30. Allows training of infantry, grenadiers, and engineers. War Factory: Drains 30 Power. Costs $200. Allows building of Heavy Tanks, Ore Trucks. Kennel: Drains 5 power. Costs $15. Allows training of Dogs. Subpen: Drains 30 power. Costs $200. Allows building of submarines. Air Field: Drains 30 power. Costs $200. Allows building of Yaks and MiGs. Helipad: Drains 10 power. Costs $150. Allows building of Hinds. Defense Buildings Barbed Wire: Costs $15. Gives defenders a 5% bonus against infantry. Concrete Walls: Costs $45. Gives defenders a 15% bonus against land units. AP Minefield: Costs $80. +15% bonus against infantry in a territory. When an enemy infantry unit steps into the territory, there's a 25% chance the unit is auto-defeated before combat even occurs. Flame Tower: Drains 15 power. Costs $45. 10% bonus against infantry. 5% bonus against vehicles. SAM Sites: Drains 25 power. Costs $45. 10% bonus against aircraft. Tesla Coil: Costs $100. Drains 50 Power. 15% bonus against vehicles. 10% bonus against infantry. One free strike for every Tesla Trooper defending with it. Iron Curtain: Drains 200 Power. Costs $260. Makes one territory unattackable per turn. Requires Tech Center. Nuclear Missile Silo: Drains 200 Power. Costs $500. Nuclear Missile Cost: $300 each Infantry Rifle Infantry: Cost $10 each. Requires barracks. Grenadiers: Cost $15 each. Requires barracks. 5% bonus against infantry, vehicles, and structures. Engineer: Costs $50 each. Requires barracks. During raids, they can steal a building and sell it. During conquests, they can secure the building. Otherwise, the buildings are destroyed when the territory is taken. Attack Dogs: Cost $15 each. Requires Kennel. Each dog=1% chance of detecting spies. Free strike against infantry units. Flamethrower Infantry: Costs $90 each. Requires Tech Center/Barracks. 15% bonus against infantry. 10% bonus against structures. 5% against vehicles. Tesla Troopers: Cost $90 each. Requires Tesla Coil/Barracks. 15% bonus against vehicles. 10% bonus against infantry. Chitzkoi: Costs $90. Requires Tech Center/Kennel/Volkov. Only one can exist at a time. Receives one free strike. 10% bonus against infantry. 5% bonus against vehicles. Volkov: Costs $120. Requires Tech Center/Barracks. Only one can exist at a time. Receives two free strikes. 15% bonus against infantry and vehicles. 10% against structures. Vehicles Heavy Tank: Costs $95 each. Requires WF. 15% bonus against vehicles and structures. 15% bonus against infantry. 4 movement points. Demotruck: Costs $200 each. Requires WF/Tech Center. Can clear territory of buildings and kill defenders. 5% penalty against all units. If defeated, demotruck fails. V2 Rocket: Costs $75 each. Requires WF. 5% bonus against vehicles and infantry. 15% bonus against structures. One free strike. Tesla Tank: Costs $150 each. Requires WF/Tesla Coil. 15% bonus against vehicles. 5% bonus against infantry. One free strike for every Tesla Trooper attacking or defending with it. 4 Movement points. Mammoth Tank: Costs $170 each. Requires WF/Tech Center. 20% bonus against vehicles and structures. 20% bonus against infantry. 10% against air units. Super Tank: Costs $360 each. Requires WF/Tech Center/Iron Curtain. 40% bonus against vehicles and structures. 40% bonus against infantry. 20% bonus against air units. Mad Tank: Costs $230 each. Requires WF/Tech Center. Same bonuses as Mammoth Tank. Attacking unit gets two free strikes on it. If those fail, the Mad Tank detonates, destroying all enemy vehicles and buildings in the territory. Cargo Truck: Costs $25 each. Requires WF. Can't take territory. Can carry five infantry units. 6 Movement. Aircraft Yak: Costs $100 each. Requires Air Field. +5% bonus against infantry. Two free strikes. Range: Rule of Thumb: California to Indiana MiG: Costs $150 each. Requires Air Field/Radar Dome. 10% bonus against air units. 5% bonus against vehicles, structures, and vessels. Two free strikes. Range RoT: California to Bahamas Spy Plane: Costs $200 each. Requires Air Field/Radar Dome/Tech Center. Invisible. Infinite Range: Use against enemy unit stack to gleam information from the units within. Badger Bombers: Cost $200 each. 35% bonus versus all non-AA units and structures. Two free strikes. Range RoT: California to London. Hind: Costs $120 each. Requires Helipad. 5% bonus against vehicles. 15% bonus against infantry. One free strike. 7 Movement. Can not take territory (but can travel through it). Not effected by roads/highways/etc. Can fly over water (water territories count=2 normal territories). Chinook: Costs $70 each. Requires helipad. These can carry one unit. Movement 7. Can carry one unit each. Can not take territory (thought the unit inside it, when deployed, can). Vessels Submarine: Costs $95 each. Requires Subpen. 15% bonus against cruisers. 10% bonus against gunboats. One free strike. Missile Submarine: Costs $180. Requires Subpen/Tech Center. 30% bonus against land units. 25% bonus against structures. 10% bonus against air units. Two free strikes. Can strike any territory within distance of the coast its on. Range RoT of land bombardment: A Missile Sub off the East Coast could strike at a target in Ohio. Transports: Cost $70 each. Can transport five units across bodies of water. Allied Buildings and Unit Premier Support Buildings Power Plants: Provides 50 Power. Costs $50. Soviet players start with one. Advanced Power Plants: Provides 150 Power. $100. Requires Tech Center. Ore Refinery: Drains 15 power. Costs $140. Generates 100 Credits a turn. Only one can be built in a territory. Can be upgraded to produce an extra 50.. Can hold up to 1000 credits. Soviet players start with one. Ore Silo: Costs $25 Can store up to 1500 credits each. Radar Dome: Drains 25 Power. Costs $100 +5% bonus for troops fighting around Dome. Reveals enemy units around the Dome. Service Depot: Drains 15 Power. Costs $30. +5% bonus for vehicles fighting around Depot. Technology Center: Drains 100 Power. Costs $130. Requires Radar Dome. Unlocks advanced units and buildings. Each Allied Tech Center sends a GPS satellite into space, giving all Allied troops a 1% bonus. Requires Radar Dome. Gap Generator: Drains 100 Power. Costs $150. Requires Tech Center.10% bonus to defenders in territory. Makes territory immune to Spy Planes and hides buildings/defenses/units. Does not stack. Construction Buildings Construction Yard: Costs $100. Allows you to build an extra building per turn. Barracks: Requires 10 Power. Costs $30. War Factory: Drains 30 Power. Costs $200. Helipad: Drains 10 power. Costs $150. Naval Yard: Drains 40 power. Costs $200. Defense Buildings Sandbags: Costs $15. Gives defenders a 5% bonus against infantry. Concrete Walls: Costs $45. Gives defenders a 15% bonus against all units save air units. AT Minefield: Costs $80. +15% bonus against vehicles in a territory. When an enemy vehicle unit steps into the territory, there's a 25% chance the unit is auto-defeated before combat even occurs. Pillbox: Costs $40. 10% bonus against infantry units. Camo Pillbox: Costs $60. 15% bonus against infantry units. AA Gun: Drains 30 Power. Costs $60. +10% bonus against aircraft. One free strike. Turret: Drains 25 Power. Costs $60. +10% bonus against vehicles. Chronosphere: 200 Power. Costs $250. Requires Tech Center Vehicles can attack anywhere, even if the territory doesn't border the coast. Can only be used for one battle per CS. Each use=5% chance of Chrono Vortex, which destroys all buildings in the territory of the CS. Nuclear Missile Silo: Drains 200 Power. Costs $500. Requires Tech Center. For an extra 250 power and $250, can be upgraded to Chrono Silo, which launches missiles that ignore the Iron Curtain effects.* Nuclear Missile Cost: $300 each. Chrono Missile Cost: $400 each. *Doesn't exist in canon AFAIK but needed for balance. Infantry Rifle Infantry: Cost $10 each. Requires barracks. Rocket Soldier: Cost $30 each. Requires barracks. 5% versus structures, and vehicles. 10% versus Air Units. Engineer: Costs $50 each. Requires barracks. When army takes a territory, each engineer sent takes control of one building. Spy: Costs $50 each. Requires barracks/tech center. Can be sent to sabotage an enemy buildings and gain intelligence on an enemy stack of units. Thief: Costs $50 each. Requires Barracks/Tech Center. Just like a Spy. Invisible. They can steal half the ore in an ore reinfery. After a successful mission, they have to wait nine months to strike again. Medic: Costs $80 each. Requires Barracks/Center Center. Unique unit. The unit has a free strike which brings back one of the units you lost during the combat round. Field Mechanic: Costs $95 each. Requires Barracks/Trade Center. Same as medic only with vehicles. Tanya Adams: Costs $120 each. Requires Barracks/Trade Center. Only one can exist at a time. This unit can be sent to destroy two buildings in target's territory with a 75% chance of success. If the unit fails the success check, it engages in combat with a defensive unit and this continues until Tanya "escapes". 30% bonus against infantry. Vehicles Ranger: Costs $40. Requires WF. 5% bonus against infantry. 7 Movement. Light Tank: Costs $60 each. Requires WF. 5% bonus against vehicles, structures. 10% bonus against infantry. 6 Movement. Medium Tank: Costs $80 each. Requires WF. 10% bonus against vehicles, infantry, and structures. 5 Movement. Demotruck: Costs $200 each. Requires WF/Tech Center. Can clear territory of buildings and kill defenders. Penalty against all units. If it loses a combat round, it does no damage to enemy. Artillery: Costs $100 each. Requires WF. 15% bonus against infantry and vehicles. 5% against structures. One free strike. Armored Personal Carrier: Costs $50 each. Requires WF. 5% anti-infantry bonus for units stored in APC. Can take territory. Can carry five infantry units. 6 Movement. Radar Jammer: Costs $100. Requires WF/Tech Center. Disables enemy Radar Dome influence within range (within two territories). Chrono Tank: Costs $220 each. Requires WF/Tech Center/Chronosphere. Can attack anywhere on map. +10% against everything. 4 Movement. Mobile Gap Generator: Costs $60 each. Requires WF/Tech Center. +5% bonus to allied troops attacking or defending with one. Can hide units and buildings in territory from spy planes. Does not stack with other MGGs or Gap Towers. Phase Transport: Costs $100 each. Requires WF/Tech Center. 5% versus vehicles and structures. Works the same way the APC does but can only carry one infantry unit. Unit is invisible. Garrisoned unit gets a free strike. 4 Movement. Cargo Truck: Costs $25 each. Requires WF. Can carry five infantry units. Can't take territory. 6 Movement. Aircraft Longbow Helicopter: Costs $120 each. Requires Helipad. +15% bonus against vehicles, 5% versus infantry. 1 free strike. Can not claim territory. 7 Movement. Chinook: Costs $70 each. Requires helipad. These can carry one unit. Movement 7. Can carry one unit each. Can not take territory (thought the unit inside it, when deployed, can). Vessels Transports: Cost $70 each. Can transport five units across bodies of water. Gunboats: Cost $50 each. Can engage submarines. Destroyers: Costs $100 each. +10% bonus against submarines. +5% bonus against aircraft. Requires Radar Dome. Cruisers: Costs $200 each. Requires NY/Tech Center. 35% bonus versus land units, 30% versus structures, 15% versus air units. Two free strikes. Can strike any territory within distance of the coast its in. Range RoT of land bombardment: A Cruiser off the East Coast could strike at a target in West Pennsylvania. Missile Submarine: Costs $180. Requires Subpen/Tech Center. 30% bonus against land units. 25% bonus against structures. 10% bonus against air units. Two free strikes. Can strike any territory within distance of the coast its on. Range RoT of land bombardment: A Missile Sub off the East Coast could strike at a target in Ohio. Amendments Attack Dogs/Crabs can not secure territory. If a nation lacks an ore refinery and the money to buy one or a subpen/naval yard, players can instead trade with it's capital with either freighters or cargo trucks. In that case, however, the bonuses are 15%/5% instead of 30%/10% for naval/land trade. Category:Rulesets Category:Red Alert IOT